Cassidy Cornell
Cassidy Agnes Cornell is the shallow and nosy reporter for the school news station. She is a good friend of Dino Thunder Power Rangers. Biography A popular girl at the Rangers's school, she is seemingly very rich. She was always trying to get to the bottom of the latest stories and some crazy scheme to become famous. Cassidy later embarked on a quest to find the identity of the White Ranger, so she can get a real news job. She was often mean to her friend Devin but the two have remained good friends. During this search, Cassidy and Devin came into contact with a meteor that frees the inner parts of a person's personality they don't usually express. In Cassidy's case, she became nerdy and a kiss-up towards the now cool and suave Devin and the two almost kissed, but they were later returned to normal a second before they did. Later a pepper-themed copying monster made four clones of Cassidy, each acting as a separate person. This only lasted for a while, yet still confused Devin. Cassidy met Ethan on a blind date, due to a online dating service. The two tried to become a couple. However, Cassidy decided to just be friends with Ethan since the two didn't really have anything in common. Kira got Cassidy a job at the news station she interned at. Cassidy finally got the news job she had always wanted. Cassidy continued to try and get all the news scoops she could possibly get. She was lost without Devin. In the end, Cassidy finally learned the Rangers' identities. She gave all evidence to the Rangers so she wouldn't hurt her new friends. Cassidy went to the Prom with Devin. Personality Cassidy is a popular girl at Rangers's school and good friend of Power Rangers. Cassidy dreams to be a reporter and desires to become famous. She is sympathetic but clumsy girl and always gets into dumb situations. Cassidy has difficult relationships with Devin. She was often mean to him, but they remained good friends. Cassidy once tried to become a couple with Ethan, but decided to stay only friends. Cassidy value her friendship with her friends: Conner, Ethan, Kira, Tommy and Trent. She dreamed to become famous by revealing the secret identities of rangers and in the finale she revealed who they were, but kept them in secret due to her friendship with rangers. Notes *Cassidy and Devin are quite similar to Bulk and Skull, as their antics are often used as comic relief throughout the season on. Another similarity is their determination to find out the Rangers' identities for the purpose of fame, a guiding motivation for Bulk and Skull during Mighty Morphin 2. *Cassidy is portrayed by the same actress who portrayed Marah in Power Rangers Ninja Storm, Katrina Devine. Ironically, they both pass by each other at some point both saying "Wow. Look at her. She looks like me but I'm so much more prettier." *According to her words in "House of Cards", Cassidy has a little brother who was six at that time. *Due to the absence of a Pink Ranger in Dino Thunder Cassidy seems to wear a lot of pink. **Her Abaranger counterpart Emiri Imanaka was a Pink Ranger, although she was a wannabe one. Appearances See Also References Category:Dino Thunder Category:PR Civilians Category:PR Allies